Ryuga's Trampoline Accident
by ryuga-kishatu9496
Summary: Ryuga gets hurt...sorry suckish summary...enjoy!


**Ryuga's Hurt?**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing but the idea of this story. And I used Kenta's moms name from "Hopeless pursuit" because it's like perfect.**

Ryuga, Gingka and the others were sitting in the living room of Kenta's place. They had just gotten back from gymnastics **(A/N I LOVE gymnastics, and all the guys would look hot…lol) **and they needed a place to crash. Rago was walking around looking for his phone** (A/N in my mind, he's too hot to be evil w/out turning good, so yeah.), **but was having little success.

"Hey, have you guys seen my phone?", he said checking his bag.

"Nope.", said everyone except Ryuga, who had apparently fallen asleep on the coach. Rago did not know that and moved the coach, scaring Ryuga.

"Aggghhh! Whooaaaa! Watch it, man!", Ryuga said practically vaulting off the coach.

"Oops.", said Rago. The others laughed. "I didn't even know you were there, you don't weigh all that much."

Kenta's mother, Hotaru, poked her head in, "That's because he never eats."

"I do too!", Ryuga retaliated.

"Really?", Hotaru asked. Ryuga crossed his arms.

"Yes.", he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok.", said Hotaru, with exaggeration. She rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed. Rago was still pacing.

"Did you find it?", asked Madoka. Rago sat down angrily, flipping his black hair. "No.", he huffed.

"Oh! I'll call it!.", said Gingka, whipping out his phone. Rago smiled, then frowned again. "Oh no, it's on vibrate."

"If you're really quiet, than you should be able to hear it a little.", said Tsubasa put in. Gingka dialed. Everyone was quiet for a second. Then, Ryuga started making a weird whimper-giggle moan sound, like when someone puts ice down your back. He arched, stuck his hand under him, and pulled out a black and gold, vibrating phone. Everyone laughed again. Then, Ryuga and Rago started rough-housing. Gingka joined in, then Tsubasa, and Masamune, and soon it was just like a jump-house/boxing ring.

Hikaru was bumped, and got water in her lap. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!", exclaimed Hotaru as she caught a vase before it fell. "Outback.", she said pointing. They tripped over each other trying to get out the door. Hikaru was sponging her lap with a towel. Madoka thought this was completely hilarious, Hikaru, however, did not.

"Shut it!", she said trying not to smile. This, however, was even more hilarious. Hotaru sighed in exasperation and made them all tea. They had just been talking for about five minutes when they heard a scream of pain.

Madoka shot up. "That sounded like Ryuga!" Hotaru got up, and ran outside. When they got outside, Ryuga was curled up in a ball, with his ankle in a death grip, wailing. Ryuga never really cried so it must've been painful. The others were trying to get Ryuga to uncurl, breathe, and calm down frantically. Masamune looked like he was crying a bit. Ryuga was crying so ecstatically, he couldn't speak. Hotaru ran out and held Ryuga, rubbing his back and holding his head. Madoka and Hikaru knelt down next to him.

"Can you tell me what happened?", asked Madoka, worriedly. Ryuga tried, but just started crying again. Hikaru ran in the house. "I'll get ice!"

Rago carried him in and set him gently on the coach. It was all he could do not to scream when they gently pulled off his boot. His ankle was swollen and turning a light shade of purple and blue. He started whimpering and crying again, so Hotaru motioned to Madoka and Hikaru to console him. Hotaru called Doji,** (A/N I don't know. Everyone to me is good. Except Ziggurat, ect.)**, and told him what was wrong, so he said he would come over immediately.

"It's all my fault!", said Masamune, tears welling in his eyes. "He was doing a back tuck, and I got to close, and bounced him off. It was an accident!", he said frantically.

"I started to laugh, but then he was just screaming, and we saw that he was in pain. I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to!", said Masamune, hanging his head. Madoka looked toward him still stroking Ryuga's back. "It's ok Masamune, we know you didn't mean to."

"It's ok. I don't care.", said Ryuga's quiet, tear and pain-filled voice. Then he whimpered and started crying again.

"Is the ice helping at all?", said Hotaru coming out with more. Ryuga cried out and shook his head. When Hotaru moved his ankle to put ice under it, he screamed, then got really quiet. Madoka gasped. "Is he going into shock?"

Doji rushed in the door. He hurried to Ryuga, who was staring and very quiet. "He's going into shock! I'll drive him to the hospital, Rago carry him, Tsubasa, come with me, now."

Rago picked Ryuga up gently and rushed him out to the car. Tsubasa got in back with Ryuga and they hurried to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, they put him on pain meds and gave him a room. When the doctor came out to tell them what was wrong, he had a look of relief on his face.

"Well, it's very fixable", he said, "but it will require a minor surgical procedure. He slightly tore one of the tendons in his ankle, as well as spraining it pretty good. But with the added help of the surgery, he should be up and walking in little over two or three weeks."

The three breathed a sigh of relief. Doji squeezed Ryuga's hand before they wheeled him off to get his surgery.

When Ryuga got out of surgery, Doji was still awake. He nudged Tsubasa, who fell out of his chair. Rago was just barely snoring so Tsubasa threw a magazine at him.

"Wh-wha-huh? Oh.", said Rago glaring at Tsubasa. When Ryuga woke up, he was very quiet, and when he did start talking he was slurring some of his words. He looked hurt when they almost laughed, but then he was really happy. When he was awake enough to speak coherently, the doctor fitted him with an air cast boot, and sent him home. Later, he still will not allow Masamune to jump with him on trampolines…

**The End.**

Again…Was it bad? *cutsy face*

Plese review, it means a lot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
